Summer Fun
by iwantasoda
Summary: Harry plans a surprise for Draco—Draco is not amused


**Title: **Summer Fun

**Author: **Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Word Count:** 793

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Fluff

**Summary: **Harry plans a surprise for Draco—Draco is not amused

**Notes: **Written for 25fluffyfics #1: Picnic

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Fluffiness abound, m/m relationship

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling pwns all

It was a clear and breezy summer afternoon and Harry Potter was planning a surprise for his boyfriend; sort of a two year anniversary present. He smiled to himself as he carefully made a few chicken salad sandwiches for the two of them as he hummed tunelessly—Draco was going to love this. He packed the sandwiches in a large picnic basked before casting a cooling charm on the sandwiches and bottle of white wine. He reached fro two wine glasses and performed an unbreakable charm on them before placing them in the basket along with some strawberries and whipped cream. He shoved a blanket into the basket as he heard the apartment door slam shut as it announced Draco's arrival.

"You're home early," Harry called out, walking out of the kitchen and throwing his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco shrugged and rubbed his eyes tiredly before laying his head on Harry's shoulder. "So I decided to come home early, sue me," he muttered, nibbling Harry's neck lightly.

"I have a surprise for you," Harry said, ignoring Draco's smart-ass comments; he was used to them by now.

"Does it involve sex, sleep, or food?" Draco asked hopefully, it had been a long and tiring day at the Ministry of Magic.

"Um… definitely the last one. We'll see what happens with the other two choices," Harry teased with a smile as Draco scowled slightly. "Go change into something more comfortable while I finish up in the kitchen." He gave Draco a small push towards the bedroom before returning to the kitchen and his picnic basket.

"Ten minutes fast enough for you?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen wearing comfortable black pants and one of Harry's old t-shirts.

"Perfect timing. You going to ask where we're going?" Harry asked as he slipped on a pair of shoes.

"On a picnic I assume," Draco said, sliding his arms around Harry's waist.

"And do you know the reasoning behind the picnic?" Harry asked, laying his head against Draco's.

"To drive me crazy because I'm allergic to grass?" Draco offered, protesting when Harry smacked him lightly.

"Try again," Harry said, glaring at the blonde.

"No, I didn't forget, I just haven't had a chance to go shopping," Draco said sheepishly, kissing Harry softly.

Harry smiled and brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes. "I have you, plus it just means I'm going to get an awesome present," he said, reaching for the picnic basket.

"Aren't I enough present?" Draco teased, tightening his grip oh Harry's waist as Harry apperated them to a nearby park.

"You hungry?" Harry asked as he sat the picnic basket on the ground and pulled out the blanket.

"Famished," Draco said as he helped Harry spread the blanket out. He sat in the middle, as far away from the grass as possible as Harry dug in the basket before handing Draco the wine glasses. "I'm impressed. White wine with chicken, you're learning," he said, teasing Harry as he poured the wine.

"Some of your fancy stuff has to rub off, right?" Harry shot back as they watched the sun set over the horizon.

When Harry had finished his sandwich, Draco leaned over and kissed him, pushing him down to the blanket, glad for the privacy of the dusk. "Fuck!" Draco exclaimed at the clap of thunder and the sudden downpour.

The two young wizards hastily shoved everything into the picnic basket before apperating back into the apartment

"No more picnics. I'm wet, I'm itchy, and did I mention wet?" Draco complained as he stripped his wet clothes off, tossing them carelessly in the floor of the kitchen.

"Poor baby," Harry remarked, rolling his eyes as he watched Draco strip. Harry sighed when he noticed Draco shivering as he wrapped a blanket around himself.

"How do you stay warm?" Draco asked sitting down on the couch as Harry handed him a sup of hot tea a dew minutes later.

"Well, since you're always cold, someone has to be warm," Harry said as he snuggled under the blanket next to Draco.

Draco kissed Harry softly before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Picnics suck, but thanks for trying," he said, squeezing Harry's thigh.

"Should have checked the weather forecast. Sorry. Next time we'll have an indoor picnic," Harry decided, kissing Draco's cheek.

"It would somehow manage to rain indoors because the world hates us," Draco grumbled as Harry tickled him.

"So you can smile, been a while since I've seen a genuine one of those," Harry teased, pulling Draco closer to him. "Love you Blondie," he said, closing his eyes, content to fall asleep on the couch.

"Love you too Scar Head," Draco said, brushing a kiss across the scar on Harry's forehead.


End file.
